Prom night disaster
by grizztheviking
Summary: Its Candace and Jeremy's prom night but disaster strikes! A Candace X Jeremy story.


It was prom night at Danville high school and a certain Candace Flynn was getting ready in her room. She had spent hours making sure her hair looked perfect and making sure her makeup looked good. You see, Candace's prom date was her dream date Jeremy Johnson. They had been dating for a while now but this night in Candace's mind was going to be the biggest night of their relationship thus far. She emerged from the bathroom and put on her beautiful pink dress. Candace and her mom had spent hours at the local dress shop in Danville looking through all the dresses they had to offer before deciding on the pink dress. She was Finally ready to head down stairs and show her family.

Candace was heading down stairs, her mind and heart a flutter at the thought of her date, However the universe had something else in mind for her. She tripped on the way down the stairs and fell.

"Oh my gosh, CANDACE!" Linda Flynn Fletcher screamed as she watched her daughters fall.

Phineas and Ferb jumped out of their seats and ran over to check on their sister.

"Are you ok sis?" Asked Phineas?

"That looked like a nasty fall" Said Ferb.

"My right leg hurts so bad." Candace answered with a tear rolling down her face.

Linda bent down and pulled up candace's dress just enough to see her legs and to her shock and horror Candace's right leg was twisted clear around.

"Oh my stars candace, we need to get you to the hospital right now." Linda said as Lawrence ran outside to start the car.

Candace was devastated. She had been fantasizing about this night for months and in one clumsy instant it was taken away from her. Candace began crying harder.

"I know you've been looking forward to this day for months' sweetie, but I'm sure Jeremy will understand." Linda said trying to calm her daughter down but to no avail.

Linda and Lawrence helped their daughter out to the car while Phineas and Ferb called Jeremy to inform him of the terrible news as their mom instructed.

"Hey Jeremy, this is Phineas, listen, Candace won't be able to make it to prom tonight. She fell down the stairs and broke her leg. We are getting ready to head off to the hospital."

"Oh my gosh really? I'll meet you guys there." Jeremy replied.

Phineas and Ferb rushed out the door and jumped into the car. The family was off to the hospital. After a short car ride through Danville they arrived. After they got the car parked, Phineas and Ferb hopped out of the car and ran inside to get a wheelchair for Candace. After securing the wheel chair they headed back to the car. Linda and Lawrence helped Candace out of the car and into the wheelchair. Linda wheeled her daughter into the hospital. Once inside Linda walked up to the desk and got Candace signed in. Then the long wait begun.

Time seemed to go at a snail's pace. Phineas and Ferb spent the time thinking up new activity's that they and their friends could do. Candace was miserable. Not only was her leg in a lot of pain, she missed out on prom with Jeremy, however the pain started to go away when she saw a familiar face in the distance, it was Jeremy.

"Hey Candace. I got here as fast as I could. Are you alright?" Jeremy asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh Jeremy. I'm so sorry we missed out on tonight." Candace said as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Candace, It's no problem. I'm just glad you're not hurt worse." Jeremy said as he sat down next to his girlfriend to help comfort her.

"Candace Flynn." A nurse called Candace back into the X-ray room.

Linda and Jeremy followed Candace and the nurse back into the X-ray room.

The nurse helped Candace out of the wheelchair and onto the X-ray table. The nurse then heads outside of the room to take the X-rays.

Once that's done Candace, Linda, and Jeremy are sent to a waiting room to wait on the doctor.

"This day sucks." Candace said in a melancholy tone.

"Candace, you look super beautiful tonight. I know we would have had an amazing time at the prom, but at least we are together regardless of the unfortunate circumstances." Jeremy said as he bent down and kissed Candace on the lips.

"J…. Jeremy." Candace muttered as tears started to well in her eyes not of pain this time but of love and happiness.

"Aww, you both are so sweet." Linda said.

"MOM!" Candace said in an annoyed voice.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Well it comes to no surprise that your leg is broken. Is pretty bad, but nothing time and rest wont heal. You'll also have to wear a cast." The doctor said.

"That's wonderful news." Said Linda.

The doctor and his assistant proceeded to set candaces leg and put the cast on it.

After the cast was on the trio headed back out to the lobby to tell Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb what they had found out.

"That's a relief. I was afraid it would be a lot worse." Lawrence said.

"I'm just glad you'll be ok sis." Phineas said.

"Ditto." Ferb added.

The Flynn-Fletcher family got in their car and headed home while Jeremy followed them in his car.

Once they got back home Linda and Lawrence helped Candace up to her room and Linda helped her get out of her dress and into her pajama's. Candace was tired after a long, sad day, so she decide to go to bed, but there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was Jeremy.

"May I come in?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure sweetie." Candace replied.

"I give you two a bit of privacy." Linda said.

She excited the room but stayed in the hallway as to make sure no funny business happened in there.

Jeremy took a seat next to candace on her bed.

"There will be other special day's in our life Candace and I will be right by your side for all of them." Jeremy said.

"Oh Jer." Candace replied.

Jeremy leaned in and gave Candace a goodnight kiss.

"I love you Candace and I'll be over to check on you tomorrow."

"I love you to Jeremy." Candace replied.

Jeremy headed home so Candace could get some much-needed rest but her mind was aflutter with thoughts of the goodnight kiss and what the future had instore for her and her other half.


End file.
